disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkshop Appliances
The Junkshop Appliances are supporting characters who appear in The Brave Little Toaster at Elmo St. Peters' Parts Shop. They appear during the "It's a 'B' Movie" song. Appearances ''The Brave Little Toaster They are a collection of appliances in various states of disrepair picked up by Elmo St. Peters to his parts shop. When Lampy asks Hanging Lamp about escaping, which after he responds to the Junkshop Appliances about that, he finds that hilarious. The Junkshop Appliances laugh as well, also finding that hilarious, and then, they, Hanging Lamp, Toaster and his gang, each make their own protest as an answer to the question, by singing "It's a 'B' Movie" (including Lampy, who has somehow learned the answer). However, after the main characters rescue their friend Radio from getting his radio tubes out and about to be sold to Zeke (returning for them) by Elmo St. Peters by scaring him out cold (which is Lampy's idea), the announcer from the Megaphone calls out a jailbreak to the other Junkshop Appliances. Then, the Refrigerator breaks the door open with Quadruped protecting it, and he and the other Junkshop Appliances escaped from Elmo's private room to the rest of the Parts Shop to the outside of it, and they returned to their masters' homes, as Toaster and his friends retrieve Radio and flee to the city. Some of the Junkshop Appliances make cameo appearances in ''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. The Junkshop Appliances include: *An electric megaphone *An old T.V. *A(n old) waffle iron *An old lamp *A cassette player *A reel-to-reel tape recorder *A popcorn maker *A mechanical fan *A pencil sharpener Trivia *The model sheet of the Cassette has the Tape's name on it written on it instead of his. *The Junkshop Appliances are the inspiration for the reject bots from WALL-E. *In the book, the Cassette appears in the dump sequence. It is described as "mad" and "old", as a result of witnessing deaths. Gallery Tumblr m106wxeUfL1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|The Cassette and the Sharpener getting serious while singing junkshop.png|The Cassette and the Sharpener getting more serious while singing Bmovie.jpg|Toaster, his gang and the Stove with three of the Junkshop Appliances 180px-6202011769 56bd9380d2.jpg|Lampy, Kirby, Hanging Lamp and three of the Junkshop Appliances cadsf.png|The Cassette with two of the Power Extenders Junkshop_appliances.jpg|Hanging Lamp with nine of the Junkshop Appliances ocpswf.png|The Maker, the Fan, the Old Lamp, the Megaphone and the Old T.V. bayk.png|Toaster, Lampy and Radio with four of the Junkshop Appliances vkkiswhf.png|The Old T.V., the Sharpener, the Fan, the Megaphone, the Old Lamp and the Iron gfjasl.png|Hanging Lamp, Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky and the Stove with four of the Junkshop Appliances txjziew.png|The Cassette and the Fan vidke.png|The Tape, the Maker and the Iron rjja.png|The Old Lamp, the Cassette, the Maker with four of the Power Extenders ickd.png|The Refrigerator, the Cassette, the Maker, the Sharpener, the Iron, the Old Lamp, the Fan and the Megaphone qedy.png|The Megaphone, the Old Lamp and the Old T.V. rdest.png|The Refrigerator, the Fan, the Old Lamp, the Iron, the Old T.V., the Maker, and the Sharpener reft.png|The Refrigerator and the Fan sab.png|The Refrigerator, the Fan and the Sharpener sgm.png|The Refrigerator, the Cassette and the Maker shyu.png|The Refrigerator and the Cassette tbvd.png|The Tape, the Sharpener, the Megaphone, the Old Lamp, the Fan and the Refrigerator See also *Blender *Hanging Lamp Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Singing characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroines